ABSTRACT Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Immunometabolism, Metaflammation and Metabolic Disorders, organized by Drs. Gkhan S. Hotamisligil, Ruslan M. Medzhitov and Karine Clment. The conference will be held in British Columbia, Canada from April 14-18, 2019. Highly ordered interactions between immune and metabolic responses are evolutionarily conserved and paramount for tissue and organismal health. Disruption of these interactions underlie the emergence of many pathologies, particularly chronic non-communicable diseases such as obesity and diabetes. Understanding the complex immunometabolic signaling networks and the cellular and molecular events that occur in the setting of altered nutrient and energy exposures has the potential to lead to tangible therapeutic advancements to promote health. We have invited speakers working at the forefront of efforts to translate this biology into clinical approaches, to discuss the successes and limitations of this work thus far. This conference will cover the molecular mechanisms and physiological outcomes of immunometabolic interactions in the context of chronic metabolic diseases. Topics will range from the most evolutionarily conserved interactions studied in model organisms to human studies. There will be two sessions devoted to translational paths, covering both opportunities and challenges. This conference will be an opportunity for the scientific community to discuss and share their diverse perspectives on the integration of metabolism and immunity. We anticipate that this conference will bring together experts in the fields of immunology and metabolism to work together toward a common understanding of the intersection of these disciplines.